Listening to my Heart,mY Head be Damned
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Elena finally comes to the realization who has really been there for her and who really saved her.


He loved me, for that I should be grateful, that he found his way back to me. That Klaus hadn't taken away every last shred of his Humanity. The part that had been what attracted me to the infamous, sweet boy Stefan Salvatore; the boy that saved me, when I was drowning in denial and loneliness. I never really knew how true that was at the time. However all I think now as he stands before me, on my front porch is "This is where I kissed Damon for the first time. For our first 'real' kiss, where I never once thought about the Salvatore standing before me.

"Elena?" his voice penetrated through my overthinking brain.

"Huh, yeah sorry what?" I asked coming out of the daze.

"I asked do you forgive me." Stefan anxiously awaited my answer on baited breath. Eyes swimming with hope and something I couldn't quite name.

"Of course, I forgive you it was all Klaus's fault that you had to do all those things, it wasn't you Stefan. I knew it was never you." I let my safe protective Elena speak for me firmly holding my heart in a choke hold. Not giving it a chance to dispute my words.

He grabbed a hold of my waist and brought me towards him, towards the safety and security of his loving embrace.

Yet a surge of undeniable fear over rode the instinct to latch onto him. My brain and my heart were in conflict yet again over the Salvatore boys except this time my heart had a stronger foothold on the elder Salvatore and refused to be denied any longer.

Squashing it down as much as I could I kissed Stefan for all I was worth, hoping against hope that with the first touch of lips the spark would be rekindled and ignited into a fire.

We kissed and all I felt was a shock, like a jolt that was trying to repel us, to draw us away from one another. He let me go and I stepped back shyly and he shook his head with puzzlement and simply asked who?

"I-uh" I stuttered trying to come up with a gentle way to tell him everything. From how when he left I couldn't get out bed for days, I went into a catatonic state. Then suddenly Damon was there pushing me and picking fights, urging me to eat, to yell to do anything but stay in this house and wait for him to come home.

Damon was the one who truly saved me; he saved me from drowning in misery and heartache.

"Elena, I know I had no right to think that you would have waited your whole life for me." Stefan acknowledged.

"No Stefan it's not like that, it's just we need time to get back where we were. It will take time." I persisted, he couldn't leave again I just got him back.

"I promise you will see we can be the same old Elena and Stefan, the golden couple."

"Stefan?" That voice stopped me dead in my tracks, kept me frozen in time.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Stefan moved away from me to engulf his older brother in hug.

"I came to check on Elena she wasn't answering her cell phone so I thought I would…" Damon left off seeming to need assistance as he looked over at me.

"Oh right I left that in my room, sorry about that I couldn't find ric so maybe he is out with Doctor Fell. I'll tell him you stopped by though." I rushed out sending Damon a slight imperceptible nod that Stefan doesn't know anything yet.

Stefan looked from Damon to I and back again edging closer to me. "Elena, I will see you around, night Damon see you back at home." Stefan mumbled before walking up to me and whispering in my ear, even though it was useless because a vampire with super hearing was literally a wingspan away from us.

"I hope you make him happy and I am glad you could move on and put all the pain I caused you to rest. Be gentle with him, he needs to know that you love him just as much as he loves you. I'm glad someone finally chose him.

"Goodbye Stefan" I gulped in and breathed out in a tentative whisper.

With Damon by me, it didn't feel so horrible to not have Stefan standing and facing the world together.

With that Stefan walked down the porch steps and vanished into the night.

"Is that what you really did?" Damon's sultry voice caressed my ear

"Did you really choose me?" He asked with a vulnerable hesitance in his bravado

"Yes Damon, it is I choose you, only you for the rest of our lives. For as many forever's as you will have me." I said looping my hands around his neck and bringing my lips to his.

"I want an infinity with you." His promise of forever caressing my lips were burning with intensity and yearning.

Our lips met and the spark that erupted was enough to set the whole world a blaze. For once I was finally listening to my heart, my head be damned.


End file.
